


never letting you go

by spideysjester



Category: Chaos Walking - Patrick Ness
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysjester/pseuds/spideysjester
Summary: !! warning: major monsters of men ending spoilers! pls don’t read if you haven’t finished the book !!viola has a nightmare about the return shooting todd and todd’s momentary death. she wakes up in a panic, and todd has to reassure her that he’s never leaving, not never again.
Relationships: Viola Eade & Todd Hewitt, Viola Eade/Todd Hewitt
Kudos: 6





	never letting you go

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! once again, pleaseee dont read this if you haven’t finished reading Monsters of Men because i don’t want to spoil anything for you! but if you have, enjoy some minor tiola (or maybe just viola) angst :)

Screaming. 

Todd’s pained choking. Ben’s hopeless sobs. Viola’s heartbroken cries. All blending together in a tortured mess of screaming, screaming, screaming. 

Until he was gone. 

Gone. 

_I ain’t never leaving you, Todd Hewitt_.

_ My Todd dies. _

With a shriek, Viola shot up in bed, drenched in sweat, reaching for anything to grab onto to be sure she wasn’t stuck in her horrible dream anymore. 

A panicked voice came out of the darkness beside her. “Shit, Vi, what? Are you okay?”

She couldn’t breathe. She felt like her chest was collapsing in on itself. _Just like Todd’s... when he..._

Almost as if she had Noise, Todd’s eyes were all over her, searching for an answer, reading her. “Hey! Hey, hey, hey... I’m here, baby, I’m here.” He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards him, his own real Noise covered with concern. 

“I’m okay, you hear me? I know yer scared but listen, okay? Listen.”

Tears streaming down her face, Viola fought for a deep breath, trying to calm down and listen to what he had to say. 

“I know that was scary, okay? Scares me to remember it, too. But that was a while ago, okay? I’m fine now. I’m not goin’ anywhere, you know that? I’m right here, baby, and I’m not going anywhere. Never ever, Viola Eade, I promise you that.”

And as she heard her own words echo back at her in Todd’s Noise, _I ain’t never leaving you_ , she started to hear Todd saying it himself. 

“Are you listenin’, Vi? I ain’t never leaving you... remember what you said?”

Viola sniffed and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. “Not never again.”

“That’s right,” Todd said with a quiet laugh, holding her tighter and reaching up to wipe her remaining tears with his thumb. “I know it’s scary, okay? Losing you scares me, too. But why worry about it when I can just enjoy the fact that I have you here with me now?”

Viola leaned away from him a bit, stammering, “I’m not trying to worry. I’m sorry Todd, I’m so sorry, please don’t think I’m trying to waste time worrying, I just... I don’t wanna keep having these dreams, or nightmares, I don’t know, I just can’t-”

“No! No, no, no! I’m sorry Vi, I... I worded it wrong, okay?” Todd’s Noise roared in confusion, swirling colors in a panic to correct himself. “I didn’t mean to accuse you of anything, I’m sorry. I know yer not having these dreams on purpose, I swear it.”

Now it was Viola’s turn to laugh a little at the situation. It hurt Todd’s heart a bit, hearing her muffled laugh through her tears, but at least she laughed. 

“I know, I know. You don’t need to apologize. I just wanted to explain, that’s all.”

Todd laid back down now, pulling Viola on top of him and refusing to loosen his grip. “I love you. You know that? Goddammit, I love you so effin’ much, Viola Eade. And I’m never, ever, ever, leaving you, not even for a second.”

“I love you, Todd.”

And again, his Noise swirled, but this time in all shades of pink and repeating their words, filling the room. 

_ I love you so effin’ much, Viola Eade. _

_ I love you, Todd. _

Todd ran a hand through her hair. “You okay now? Should we go back to sleep?”

“Yeah. Keep holding me though. Please.”

He laughed. “I told you! I ain’t never leaving. And that means never letting you go.”


End file.
